


Star Wars: Jewels of the First Order

by Chinita52



Series: From a Certain Point of View [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Armitage Hux Being An Asshole, Armitage Hux Has Issues, Badass Phasma, Come on, Dominant Armitage Hux, Dominant Phasma, Enric Pryde needs more love, F/F, F/M, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Lesbian Phasma, Poor Dopheld Mitaka, attempting to be canon-compliant, but his girl is just as messy, i can tolerate reylo but i'm not writing it, we know i cant tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:07:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25438183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chinita52/pseuds/Chinita52
Summary: A generation has passed since the elusive Empress Miriné disappeared.  The Empire has fallen, and the New Republic has taken its place.  In the shadows, however, the First Order bides its time as it prepares to launch the first strike of the next galactic war.   Within its ranks are a young, timid ensign running from her past, a captain whose beauty and impeccable record have brought her far more attention than she bargained for, a frustrated scholar with dreams of becoming an ace pilot, and a woman with no last name whose origins are as mired in mystery as she is.  None of them are what they seem, and when war breaks out, they must define themselves and decide what it is they are truly fighting for.Note: This is a sequel to Jewel of the Empire but is still enough of a self-contained story to be read on its own.  I have plans to update both works so that neither one spoils the other.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Original Female Character(s), Dopheld Mitaka/Original Female Character(s), Enric Pryde/Original Female Character(s), Phasma (Star Wars)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: From a Certain Point of View [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1842349
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Star Wars: Jewels of the First Order

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So before I get started with this, I want to apologize to anyone who's been reading my other fics and saying "Chinita, what are you even doing starting a new fic, you haven't updated your other ones in well over a month!" I've been in a weird headspace thanks to the stress of final exams and projects in the middle of a global pandemic, but if there's anything I've learned, it's that it's important to get out all the ideas that are already in your head so you have more room for other (hopefully more useful) ideas, and this has definitely been in my head. I'll update the other ones as soon as I get to that point, I promise. Anyhow, enjoy this trainwreck of a relationship I'm introducing you to in this chapter.
> 
> Oh, before anyone asks, Sigrid Laersa is an OC that I'll be introducing in Jewel of the Empire. We'll get there when we get there.
> 
> Also, Galxara's new song Loving Nobody definitely set the tone for the last part of this chapter, so I highly recommend giving it a listen if you haven't heard it yet.

Jaelin laid quietly in her cell fiddling with her sandy blonde hair.For well over a month since her capture by the First Order, the young Resistance pilot had been confined in this incredibly small space where time no longer held any meaning.It had nearly driven her mad.

Most prisoners would likely have been executed by now.But not her.The only consolation was that General Hux himself had taken great interest in her.

What had begun as routine interrogation tactics had slowly dissolved into more casual conversation.He went easier on her during his questionings and refused to let anyone else lay a hand on her.There was something in the way he looked at her that indicated something other than the unbridled hatred he was supposed to feel for someone like her.She had felt herself falling for his charms, although she had refused to admit it to herself until one day their hands touched.That little sparked eventually turned into an embrace, a kiss, a confession.The next thing she knew, he was smuggling her small things to make her stay more comfortable and she was spending all her time waiting for his next clandestine visit.She believed he visits daily, but she was not entirely sure, as the holding cells of the Finalized did not follow the ship’s day-night cycle.

She had never even been touched by a man until Hux.Now when he visited he held her in his arms, kissed her, played with her hair, promised that no one would hurt her as long as he was watching over her.He had even brought her food from the officers' mess so that they could dine together in secret.Every day she fell more and more in love with him, and every day she felt increasingly ready to give herself to him completely.

The door opened with a whoosh to reveal the figure of the man she knew she shouldn’t desire so strongly.He greeted her with that devilishly handsome smile of his.She had to admit that in spite of her hate of the First Order, she found he looked incredibly strong and handsome in his uniform.She rushed into his open arms, happy as always to feel his warmth in this cold, sterile place.

“I’ve missed you, darling,” he purred in her ear.He knew it only took a few words to melt this one.He stroked her cheek and looked deep into her eyes before drawing her closer for a passionate kiss.She relished the sweet taste of his plush lips, knowing there was nothing else in the Galaxy she could have possibly wanted more than this.But she could tell something was wrong.He seemed more tense than usual.

“What’s bothering you, Armitage?” she asked sweetly.

“I just don’t know if I can do this anymore,” he said, averting his gaze.“Sooner or later someone is bound to find out about us, and it’ll mean my neck as well as yours.You know I don’t want to end this, but I have to keep you safe, and I can’t do that when I’m dead.”

“Armie, don’t do this!” she protested, holding him tighter to her chest and nestling her head in the crook of his neck.Tears began to well up in her crystal blue eyes.“I’ll defect to the First Order if that’s what it takes, but please, please don’t leave me alone here!”

“You would?You mean it?”

“Yes.I’ll do it.I want to be yours, Armitage.I don’t care about the Resistance anymore, I just want you.”

“I want this to work, my love, but they won’t believe you unless you have something to offer them.You must prove you’re serious about this.”

She pondered his words for a moment before reaching down and pulling a single button off of her uniform shirt.Her eyes darted up to meet his, searching for approval as she handed it to him.Upon closer inspection, he realized the underside concealed an extremely small microchip. _Of course_ , he thought to himself.Something that small and well-concealed would always escape notice.

“Put that chip into any computer and you’ll be able to decrypt any Resistance transmissions,” she says confidently, a smile on her face.But the smile disappears as Hux’s face darkens and he begins to chuckle to himself.“What’s going on, Armie?”

“You, my dear Jaelin, have turned the tides in our favor once more.I’m only surprised it didn’t take longer for you to break.”

“Break?” she repeated incredulously.The door opened to reveal a young woman in an officer’s uniform with two stormtroopers close behind her.“Armitage, what’s going on?”

“My dear, you’re hardly the first one to so willingly give up this sort of information in the hopes of winning me over.The Resistance is filled with young, undisciplined recruits like you who have their heads filled with all sorts of ridiculous romantic notions.And that is why we will win.We always do.”

“But… I was going to defect!I want to be on your side!”Hux stepped away and turned his back to her to give the button to the young officer.

“The First Order has no place for Resistance scum like you who would so easily abandon their cause for their baser desires.”

“Baser desires?I love you!I would have done anything for you!”

“If it’s any consolation to you, I won’t be heartbroken in your absence,” Hux said with a small, twisted grin.Then, at seeing the young officer begin to unholster her blaster, he held up his hand to stop her.“No, Ensign, I think perhaps this would be more fitting,” he said as he drew a small dagger from within his sleeve.“Make sure you don’t get any blood on the ceiling or on me.”

“Of course, sir,” the woman said as she took the weapon from him.She came closer to the prisoner, who had backed herself against the wall.

With a single flick of the young officer’s wrist, the prisoner was crumpled up on the floor clutching at her wounded throat, her panic-stricken eyes filled with the sheer horror that comes with knowing that death is inevitable as she bled out.A few quick wipes with a rag, and the blade was clean again as though it had not just taken a human life so violently.

“Goodbye, Jaelin,” Hux said mockingly as he tucked the dagger back into its place in his sleeve.He turned on his heel and left the cell, the Ensign at his side.“Kallig, make sure you get that chip to the intelligence department as soon as you can.The faster they put it to use, the more losses we can cut.”

“Yes sir, of course,” she responded softly as she quickened her pace to match his.“Congratulations, sir.I know you spent a lot of time and effort on this.You did well.”

“Thank you, Ensign,” he said with a smile.Praise, even for something as simple as this, was always more than welcome to him.“You’re dismissed.Make sure you’ve returned to my office within the hour.I want that report done before our conference with the Supreme Leader.”

Ensign Kallig responded with a barely audible “yes, sir” and a small curtsy before darting off in another direction.Hux, meanwhile, maintained his determined march to the bridge of his ship, reveling in this day’s small victory.

Jaelin had been all too easy to manipulate.She was young, pretty, idealistic, and naive, eager to believe that a powerful, charming man like Hux would ever take an interest in her.She had forgotten the most basic rule of war, the one that had driven nearly every single decision that Hux had made in his life: there is no love in war.

There were two sides of General Armitage Hux, though one would never know it by observing his day to day actions.He woke up at precisely five o’clock every morning and would have consumed his usual breakfast of plain, black caf and a roll of Arkanisian-style bread with nutri-paste by five-fifteen.At five-thirty he could be found in the training room, which he would not leave for another hour, and at seven o’clock (and not a minute before or after) he would be showered, dressed, and on the bridge.The rest of his day was filled with nothing but work, only slowed down for the briefest of moments whenever a mouse droid inevitably came to bring him a meal that he has neglected to eat.He would stay up nearly all night most nights working, and all to start again at precisely five o’clock the next morning.This was the Hux that everyone was familiar with.The Hux of discipline.Order. Control and routine.The cold, calculating, unfeeling menace who had made the First Order what it is now was.

But there was another Hux, one that this Hux fought so hard to control.He was a ruthless monster- impulsive, reckless, and impossible to subdue until he got what he wanted.This Hux had his uses (in fact, he had certainly been of great help when attempting to extract information from young, vulnerable Resistance members like Jaelin), but the other Hux knew he needed to keep him on a very tight leash and never, ever let him take the lead.

It was only a pity, then, that Hux’s monster took such a liking to Captain Lora Needa.

Needa had only been on the Finalizer for a few days.Her promotion had come with a transfer to Hux’s flagship, and she was only thankful that she was able to fit in relatively easy with the other officers. Many years prior, the girl had joined up with the First Order in a moment of rebellion.The other children of Lorth Needa and Sigrid Laersa had grown to live rather normal lives as far removed as possible from the First Order, but Lora, the eldest, had seen her parents’ defection from the Imperial Navy as weakness and wanted to recapture the glory of an Empire she never knew.It was admittedly a rash decision that she had barely understood the consequences of at the time.But she had grown up, and her years of training had beaten the rebelliousness out of her and made her an ideal First Order officer.She was quiet but competent, and above all else, she was loyal and obedient. While she could be firm with those below her when she needed to be, she never questioned those above her and took her orders with a smile.She graduated top of her class from the academy and had an extraordinarily flawless record that had propelled her through the ranks.Furthermore, she was young and photogenic, the sort that the First Order loved to use in their propaganda, though this was hardly a surprise given her lineage.Her hair was a soft auburn color, not quite her mother’s flaming red but not quite her father’s golden brown either.Her eyes were clearly her father’s- gentle, almost sad, and colored a lovely grey-blue.She had also gotten his well-carved face, though her high, prominent cheekbones were an exception- those were her mother’s, as were her full lips and perfectly sculpted nose.Lorth and Sigrid were both quite handsome in their day, and their eldest seemed to have inherited only the best of both their traits.

General Hux was not aware of Lora’s record when he stepped onto the bridge.To his dismay, he found her working on a station usually reserved for the highest-ranking officers on the ship and as such was protected by far more encryptions than one could fathom.As he approached, she was obliviously scrolling through her datapad with one hand while entering data into the computer with another.Soon he was standing no more than a foot behind her.

“Just what do you think you’re doing?” he growled with a sneer, causing her to jump.

“S-sorry, General, sir, I just… I noticed a small bug in one of our encryption codes the other day, so I created a patch for it.It worked on the other stations, so I took the liberty of downloading it onto this station, and I was nearly finished running a custom diagnostic on to make sure it worked here too, sir,” she said, attempting yet failing to sound confident in the face of one the most powerful men in the Galaxy.Her voice wavered and her form had shrunken in trepidation, but her gaze remained fixed on him.Eye contact, she knew, could be her last line of defense in a moment like this.

"I see," he said more to himself than to her. "I don't recognize you. What's your name?"

"Needa. Captain Needa," she replied all too hastily. "I just transferred. Still getting used to things here, sir."

“You’re not a tech officer,” he said bluntly, noting her uniform.

“No, sir,” she replied.“But the risk to our security was far too great and the solution far too simple to wait for someone else.”His face was unchanging- the fact that he gave no outwards sign of what he felt or thought was unnerving.She pursed her lips, fearing the worst was about to happen.Discipline in the First Order was harsh, and even a perfect record like hers would not guarantee that she would be spared from it.

The datapad emitted a small chime that broke the tension, indicating that the diagnostic was done.

“Give me that,” he said, palm outstretched.She placed the datapad in his hand and stepped to the side as he reviewed the logs.There had indeed been a problem that the usual diagnostic hadn’t detected, and it had indeed been fixed.“You’re lucky, Captain.The gravity of the problem you’ve fixed outweighs the severity of the infraction you’ve committed.In the future, however, I expect to be made aware of any modifications to any bridge computers well in advance.Is that clear?”

“Yes, sir,” she said with a sigh of relief.He then turned to walk away but suddenly stopped.

“I trust you have the competence to upload that patch so that the rest of the fleet may benefit from your work,” he said.

“Of course, sir.”

She would live to see another day.

***

Serving as General Hux's personal secretary, in spite of its perks, was not a position anyone envied, nor was it one that anyone normally held for very long, but Ensign Mika Kallig had exceeded everyone's expectations by performing her duties exceptionally well during the previous months. Furthermore, she seemed perfectly content to continue performing those duties, for unlike the rest, she had never once expressed any frustration with her work or any desire to transfer and move on with her career, and even if she had, Hux had no desire to let her go. It was rare for him to find a person so very in tune with his every need. Anyone with half a brain could do most of the work in the official job description, but it was something else to find a cup of his favorite tea prepared just the way he liked it and at precisely the right temperature waiting on his desk any time he returned to his office from a stressful meeting, a cup of strong, black caf in the middle of the night when he felt his energy levels crashing but couldn't stop working, or something to eat when he was distracted by hunger because he had neglected to get himself a meal before the kitchens closed. Whenever he fell asleep at his desk, he would wake up the next morning to find himself wrapped in a blanket, his boots and jacket removed and neatly placed to the side. She was always there with fresh, frankly brilliant ideas whenever he felt stuck or uninspired and was incredibly professional even under the worst conditions, never lacking the discipline he wanted to see in all officers of the First Order. He was known to be the most intolerable of perfectionists, and somehow she always exceeded his standards. Even more surprising was the fact that she never seemed to want anything except the occasional "thank you" in return for the extra care she took. She never groveled, never made small talk, never flirted, never complained, never held him back or slowed him down, never did anything except smile and do her job. In short, she was a perfect match for him, and at this point, she felt like an extension of his own being. There was no one on this ship (or quite possibly in the entire Galaxy) that he trusted more. The problem was he had still failed to realize this at a conscious level, and while he appreciated her work, he often took her timid nature and apparent lack of ambition as signs of weakness.

She had just set down a cup of tea on his desk when he came back to the office. It was odd, she thought to herself. Her timing was normally far better than this. He must have been walking far more quickly than usual.

"Ensign, pull up the file on Captain Needa," he said before she could even salute.

"Needa? Lora Needa, sir?" she said with surprise in her eyes as she reached for her datapad.

"Do you know her?"

"Not very well, but yes, I do, sir. We went to the same academy. She graduated a few years before I did. Top of her class. Everyone looked up to her."

"I see," he said curtly. "What else is there?"

"Perfect exam scores, nothing but highest recommendations from her previous commanding officers," she said as she scrolled through the file. "Has she done something wrong, sir?"

"No," he responded, though it came out far more defensive than he had intended for it to. "Is she single?"

"Sir?"

"You heard me, Ensign."

"There's no record of a spouse if that's what you're asking, sir. At the academy, she was always known to be too dedicated to her work to be in a relationship, sir." Her heart dropped into her stomach as she watched a small smirk form on his lips. She knew precisely where this was leading, and she hated it.

*****

A few weeks later, Mika stood in front of the lone mirror in the fresher of her half-lit quarters, a tall glass of smuggled jet juice in hand, her eyes fixed upon the face that at once seemed so strange yet so familiar to her.The same face that stared back at her every single day with the same vacant expression.No matter how many hours she spent staring at it every night, she still struggled to find anything in it that was her.Hair in a flawless regulation chignon.Impeccable charcoal uniform that flattered her figure better than anything else she had ever worn.Just the lightest touch of makeup on that frozen face to make her look well put-together.She looked so perfect- everything she had aspired to be.

But the uniform could only hide so much.When others saw her, they saw a model officer of the First Order, precisely the type Hux would want at his side.When she looked in the mirror, an ugly creature trying to pass for a good officer stared back at her.It was the face of a failure, of someone who could never climb any higher than she already had, of someone who had sacrificed so much and killed so many without remorse and still had nothing.

All she really cared for anymore was him.She would never admit it, but the high ideals of the First Order, as attractive as they were, weren’t enough to fill the void within her.She had spent the entirety of her young life as one cog more in its war machine, entirely replaceable, certainly nothing of value.But the great General Hux needed her, and it felt good to be needed.Still, she felt incomplete.She always tried her hardest to convince herself otherwise, that she could be happy continuing like this, content in knowing that his life was made at least a little easier because of her efforts.She had promised to maintain a strictly professional relationship to him and gracefully accept if she ever got transferred or otherwise lost him.But then she would inadvertently imagine his full, soft lips on hers, the sensation his fingertips on her flesh, the way it might feel to wake up in his arms every morning, and a terrible pain would wrack her chest.

Of course the General didn’t want her! No one wanted her, not a plain-faced, chubby thing like her, not when goddesses like Lora Needa were so close at hand. What did she think he would ever see in her?What did she even see in herself?

She took a large swig of the potent liquid as tears began to roll down her cheeks involuntarily and her father’s words echoed inside her head. _Worthless.Weak.Incompetent.Ugly._ She remembered her mother’s words had been far more venomous. They weren't even her real parents. They had taken her in because her real parents had abandoned her. _No one wanted her_.

She had left them behind when she enlisted in the Imperial Academy, or so she had thought.But sometimes she could still feel the velvet-soft fingers around her neck, the leather belt against her back, or the manicured nails buried in her flesh.And she always heard their voices in her mind.

At least the alcohol shut them up, and when that didn’t work, there were always the pills in the little bottle that sat at the edge of her sink.Tonight she was taking double her normal dosage, knowing that she had to keep functioning for his sake.She would continue to serve him faithfully as always, never disappointing him in the slightest no matter how many little pills it took.

_The First Order has no place for weakness._

On the other end of the ship, Hux stood before the giant viewport in his quarters, a glass of Corellian brandy in his hand.At this hour in the night cycle, the entire ship was incredibly silent, and in no place was it more noticeable than his office any time after Ensign Kallig had left.All he had for company was that garish, translucent figure half-reflected in the window.

Was this who he was now?He seemed to have aged ten years in the last two.Thinner than a slip of paper and just as useless, his father had called him.Now he was as pale as one too.The circles under his eyes had grown darker and more permanent in stark contrast to the unhealthy pallor of his skin.His only consolation was that his uniform did well at hiding the bruises that Ren frequently left on his body.Was it not enough for him to have those disgusting hues of green and purple surrounding his eyes?

He knew he was precisely where he needed to be, that he was working towards a better future for both the Galaxy and himself.But he hated the quiet, idle moments like this when he was left alone with the monster in the mirror and the voices in his head.

What if the war was won?What if he took the throne?What then?What would be left for him?What more could he ever want?

He would want _her_.He would want to make her his wife, his empress, his everything.He would want to make beautiful children with her that could rule after him.He would have her at his side to keep him grounded in reality, to give him a safe place when the weight of the Galaxy seemed too much, to love him when he could only hate himself, to be his reason for continuing this fight.

Captain Needa had to be that woman, he had concluded.There couldn’t be a single person on the Finalizer, perhaps in the entire First Order fleet, that wouldn’t either want to be her or want to make her theirs.Hux had to have her, if only to prove he was the best, that his father had been wrong in thinking him worthless.He was so convinced he was thinking of her when he imagined his future empress, not realizing the woman he truly wanted -the one he _needed_ \- was crumpled on the floor of a small fresher on the other end of the ship, drinking and crying as she often did at this hour because she knew she would never be his.

He would remain ignorant of her pain, for the next morning, just like every other morning, she would be at his door with a smile on her face, eager to serve him as always, as if nothing of the night before had happened at all.


End file.
